Feelings of Mutuality
by Faythe-Boo
Summary: Set after the winter, now known as Jynxx wants nothing more than to escape Woodbury, and the Governor. Rated M for safety and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had set long ago, and the chill of the night air was chilling anyone that had chosen to stay out later, whether for dates, or any other business. The crowd waned as the night drew on. The businessmen, with their neat "suits", left for home. Some married, some too busy with their professional life or recently divorced. Young lovers meeting up for evenings of dining, some went to the "Show" courtesy of the Governor.

One however never conformed and was found tearing down the streets on a motorbike with a long black braid trailing behind the body. From the basic leathers, the figure was a female and her helmet, with tinted visor down, hid her age, or any discerning details. The bike in itself was a unique piece. Looking custom the police would have no problem tracking it to wherever.

Had shit not hit the fan

To her Utopia meant the accepting of all races, human and non-human. To them, it meant conforming after the impending apocalypse that had taken to rampaging just outside the walls of the very safe and almost dismal walls. No one left...alive. Any dead were quickly cremate and the things out there were killed to prevent there imminent attack on the town.

She was just trying to prolong her life. Everyone turned. It didn't matter.

"An apocalypse on my 21st." she chuckled darkly as she pulled into an alley way, far too small for the cars, and vanished over the wall.

Not that she would admit it, but the outside world was tough. The Walkers, or as she took to calling them "Geeks," were everywhere. _Another lie from Herr Governor._ Her thoughts were ridiculed with sarcasm as she was restocking ammo after killing another man from Woodbury. A lovely town, if you don't try to leave, or break any precarious laws.

"Such as don't have a weapon unless you're screwing the Governor or Merle." She briefly changed her clothes into some skinny jeans that ripped down the leg and a bandeau bra to escape the heat of the south. She covered the top of her with an open leather vest and put on her leather boots.

She had continued moving forward on little more than bread. She had run out of ammo and had nothing more than her knife to rely on. Siphoning what she could and needed from abandoned cars, her motor bike continued to run beautifully. Before long she came before the prison. According to the Governor, it was over-run. Now, only dead, unmoving corpses littered the yard. _He needs to get that lying under control_. She noticed a male walking around with a crossbow. It didn't seem entirely practical and certainly not enough to rid the yard of all the Geeks. You would have to reload after each bolt.

"Hey! Think ya can spare a bed for a bit? Been traveling for a while and I'll gladly follow any rules that you and your group want to place on me." She cautiously lowered her gun out of her vest pocket and her knife out of her other pocket. She placed them on the ground and paid special attention to the areas around her. Especially behind. The guy had raised his crossbow and aimed it at her head. _He's noticed, or has some knowledge of what is going on, that's good. He's got more than them fool-hoard's back in the town. _ She gave a strained smile as her stomach growled. She forgot she ran out of bread. She stayed crouched and slowly raised her hands into a surrender position. After adjusting her position she sat on her knees.

"Please. I'm alone and have unarmed myself. I just want to sleep for a couple hours and maybe get somethin' to eat. I'll do anything." She inwardly grimaced at how weak she sounded.

"And how do we know that?" He sounded gruff. She heard twigs snap behind her and the shuffling and noise of a Geek. Before he could respond, she lifted her knife and stabbed through the skull. She watched as it fell down and before she knew it her exhaustion took over. Darkness had consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

She shifted uncomfortably as she began to awaken, startling a young thirteen year old boy with pale blue eyes, and dark brown hair. His gun had a makeshift, what seemed to be a silencer on it that had a teardrop shape. And was a lighter color. He was wearing a plaid over button down with an undershirt that had a paw print with what looked like the atom symbol around it, and blue jeans that were covered in dirt and Geek blood.

She however was wearing a fishnet over-shirt with a zip-up black bandeau bra with a slash pattern to show red. Over that was a leather jacket. She wore leather pants and combat boots as well. Her bag was tossed carelessly to the other side of what looked like a prison cell, and was opened, some of the contents on the ground. She noticed the distinct feeling of being handcuffed, and sat up abruptly, hitting her head in the bunk above her.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked irritably, as now her head hurt, her bicep hurt, and she had a gun pointed at her head. At least the kid had sense. He knew only to aim for the head. Anywhere else and she would become a walker, and he would have to kill her.

"I'm no danger. Just feel tired as all hell and hungry. Some water would be nice too. Is that all right uh….." She didn't know his name and was trying to be nice. This was going into her list of worst fails ever. "Name's Jynxx. Just trying to escape the group I was with formally. They weren't sitting right." She was trying to explain herself to a kid now. She was really sinking to a new low. The kid nodded though and flagged down someone who was nearby. _What kinda name is Daryl?_

And the guy from outside came in. Her knight in shining armor she supposed. _If that existed anymore_. The world had changed so much. She didn't really understand much anymore. All her years training as a martial artist and her dad's survivalist lesson's paid off sure. Her life of being a delinquent helped also. But people were just as scary as the dead that had come back and began to eat the living. The guy had walked off while she was lost in her thoughts.

"He's going to get the Doctor too. You hit your head hard, and we wanted to make sure you were okay. Name's Carl by the way." She smiled. Not the smile you would give to deceive, but the smile that one would give to a child that need appraisal.

"How old are you Carl? I'm almost twenty-two, I think, Might be that age already, but you look about eleven, twelve. Maybe thirteen at the most." She rubbed the spot she hit on her head, certain that it was going to bruise. Hopefully it didn't cut. If the group kicked her out with an open cut then she would be dead in moments. Maybe days.

"I'm thirteen. I'm going to be a big brother too. "He looked so proud. It made her laugh at the amount of hope that he had.

"You ain't suppos'd ta be talkin' ta the prisoner! Ya never know when she could be trickin' ya!" It was the guy with the food and water. He stepped over to Jynxx roughly and pulled her up. She grunted and flinched from the pain in her back. She never realized how uncomfortable that these beds could be. He helped her with the water and eating, and a guy who was hiding behind the wall came in after Daryl left. He had a thick white beard with dirt in it, and reminded her of Santa Clause. She smiled kindly at him because of his general presence.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll go get antibiotics, if need be." Her offer fell on deaf ears. He gave her a general inspection and confirmed that she indeed had a concussion. She sighed when he walked out. They went to get a guy named Rick and Carl said that he was going to get him for them. _Rick is Carl's dad. _ When Carl came back, he brought a tall thin man with ice blue-gray ice and curly dark brown hair. Jynxx began to wonder how Carl's got to be so straight. He also had a beard.

"Ma'am, you may already know that you have a concussion from hitting your head on the ground, and banging it again on that top bunk. Now, we won't send you out till you recover, but we also won't let you run around freely. That means no weapons of any sort. Do we have an agreement?" She nodded slowly slightly frightened. The look behind his eyes was slightly crazed, as if he had done some of the worst things to survive, and he would do more. It scared her more than anything.

"Sir, or if I may, I overheard your name was Rick, I want to join this group. The 'group' I was in, was led by a liar and killer. It was very dangerous. I was terrified there. Please allow me one run with one of your most trusted people, or more than one person. I will go entirely unarmed if that is what you wish. Your trust is all I want right now. "She realized she sounded slight weak and turned her head in embarrassment.

"We got a run tomorrow. If you are feeling up to it, then you can go with Daryl and Glen." Rick sighed at the end of his sentence. "I'll bring Glenn in so that you know who he is, but I want you to rest for the day" She nodded and watched as he undid her handcuffs. She rolled on her side, and closed her eyes. She was tired, and had been fighting to stay awake for a little bit. She woke up when she felt the side of her cot sink down. She looked over drowsily to see an Asian man looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Glenn. I heard through Rick that you are going with me and Daryl on the run tomorrow for food and antibiotics." She nodded and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, no weapons I presume," she knew that they weren't going to let her be armed. She was, after all, the newbie. Someone who came from absolutely nowhere. When he nodded, she smiled, and sat up slowly. She knew she shouldn't be sleeping with a concussion, but she also didn't know her way around. _If I remember correctly, I could slip into a coma. _ She got up and stretched. Her muscles contracted and flexed under her thin top. She reached in her bag and pulled out a tee and a pair of tight jeans. She kept her boots since they were the only pair that she had.

"I assume that you need me to leave?" Glenn seemed worried that she would freak that he was in the same room as her. He was very loyal to Maggie, but she didn't know that. She pulled her hair out of its pony tail and it fell in waves that framed her petite face.

"I don't really mind. It's not like I really have anything to hide really. If you want to stay, be my guest." She pulled the fishnet material top over her head and tossed it next him on the cot and threw the tee over the bandeau. It was a basic black with a guitar that had wings spread out from it. She sat down next to Glenn and pulled off her combat boots and stripped off her leather pants before replacing them with the tight denim and donning the combat boots again. She got up and pulled her bag on her cot to see what they pulled out. She just wanted to be sure.

So far she was only weaponless, they too her antibiotics too. She wasn't too fussed. They needed it more than she did, they had a child, and from what Carl said, a pregnant lady. They also took her dad's knife. The blade was broken, so it didn't even flip open. She may have to talk to Rick about getting it back. And her bullet necklace was gone. That was her best friend's. The three of them. They stuck together like glue when this hit. Then it was just her and her dad. Her best friend had become a walker, and she put him down. Then her dad died. He turned also. That was when she learned that it didn't matter how you died, you were always going to turn.

"You're crying." She looked over to see a heavily pregnant woman leaning on the door frame. She felt her cheeks and quickly wiped the tears away. She looked around her cell, and realized Glenn had left at some point. _I must have lost track. I need to stop thinking about the past. Otherwise, I'll never live long enough._

"Sorry. You guys have a certain knife a necklace with a bullet on it. It's a switchblade, but it doesn't open anymore, and they have huge sentimental value." She looked again at the woman and saw her features soften. "The blade was my dad's and the necklace belonged to my best friend. They both become Geeks." She realized again how real that this was. She was fighting alone, when everyone became the walking dead. It didn't matter anymore. The woman nodded, getting the attention of Jynxx back on her.

"I'll go tell Rick. He was in a rush. We didn't know when you would wake up. My name's Lori." Jynxx nodded. Taking Lori's hand gently and shaking it, afraid she would break Lori. _She looks terrified. _

"And I'll guess you're Carl's mom. He's a cute kid." Lori nodded and gave a heartfelt smile.

"That he is. Come on, let's go get something besides bread into you. You look about half starved." Jynxx laughed a little. She finally felt at home around these people. Something that was new.

Something that she wished wouldn't change.

_**So I know that I started before Lori and T-dog dies. Which is good. Means Jynxx has a good chance. Anyway, rate and review. **_

_**Much love **_

_**Faythe **_


	3. Chapter 3

Jynxx watched and helped where she could when the group was getting ready. When it was time to leave, she waited by the larger red vehicle. She didn't look at the group, it was clear that they didn't trust her, even with her unarmed, and under constant watch.

"Ready to get this party started?" she asked as they came over to her. She hopped in and didn't bother buckling up. There really was no point any more. No cops to say anything either. She leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes. Before long she found herself asleep.

_It was the beginning her father had saw the news cast and began packing, her ma was missing. No one could find her, and Jynxx was helping her dad. _

"_Lynn gotta leave the sentiment behind; bring only your most valuable thing." She nodded -a version of Jynxx that looked so innocent. In the street, the neighbors were going crazy. She was meant to have her birthday party. Becoming 21 was a big deal and she was determined to see it through. A young female who had been sheltered her entire life until this day. Her best friends slammed through the front door and began to help them slam food and other necessities into the bag. She came out with a sports pack with a gun, some ammo, and a silencer since she never knew if she would need it. She also had arrows and bow that was slung over her back. Over the weapons were clothes and a single stuffed animal _

"_Dad I brought Kuro-san. She's the most precious." She saw her dad look back and nod. She ran out and threw her stuff in the back of the car. She saw her ma outside. Her mother was dead pale, and leaning over….eating a living human being who was still screaming. Was that really happening? Was the world really ending? She ran back inside, not wanting to look anymore, but she could still hear it, could still smell the blood on the streets. Her mother had been shot on the chest, and had gotten back up and is eating the living. Maybe she was bitten somewhere. This was too much like "Night of the Living Dead" for Jynxx and she slid down the door. _

_Time skipped on through the dream and she was standing next to her father. He had been bitten and the fever had taken him. She was waiting now, her best friend was next to the truck and her gun, with the silencer on, was in her hand. She wanted him to reanimate so she could say sorry. The last words were that she hated him. What kind of child was she? She felt the tears streaming, and wiped them away. _

"_Walkers won't stop cause you're crying, now man up, and grow some fucking balls" Her dad always said that, and now, he couldn't anymore. He was gone. He was right though. They didn't stop. They kept going. Whatever drove them to feed was in the brain. Head shots were the only way to kill them. _

"_He might reanimate soon. We should get going. You don't have to do this angel face." She looked at her friend. They had known each other since they were in diapers. He usual dark brown smiling eyes were weighed down by her decision. His dark brown hair was greasy from the time they spent on the run from walkers. People were also just as dangerous._

_She watched as her father's chest began to rise and fall and his arm was twitching, though he had long since been dead. His eyes opened, the iris was pal, and the outer whites or what was supposed to be white was red. He was truly dead. He snarled and began to reach for her. _

"_I'm sorry daddy. I should have never said I hate you. I love you so much." Placing her gun to his temple, she pulled the trigger, and watched as he fell limp to the ground. He was truly dead. She got up and stood next to her friend. He nodded and opened the car door for her and went around to the other side. He was all she had left. She leaned over and pulled a small piece of beef jerky out and began to chew on it. Time was truly against all people. _

_Time skipped forward to the weeks before she ended up in Woodberry. Her best friend was leaning over someone and eating them. He had become a walker. She looked closely and saw that he was murdered, but she didn't see any bites. When he saw her, he came, wanting to sink his teeth into something warm. Something still living. Jynxx, as she now went by, knocked an arrow and loosed it into his brain. She sat down on her knees on the cold hard ground. The world was unforgiving and cold; she stabbed through the skull of the person that her friend was eating. She needed a better group. Anything would do, but traveling alone was stupid, and lonely. Only for the truly mad, or the stupidly brave and ready to be fodder. _

_She pulled open a locker and opened her bag to reveal a pad lock that also required a combination. She crammed her stuff and her bow, leaving herself only 15 clip of ammo and her gun. She locked it but she felt it wasn't safe enough. She pulled some floor boards out and stuffed the locker underneath and replaced them. Afterwards she placed a pool table on top of it. She ran off when she saw the walkers beating on the door. _

Jynxx was being shaken awake. She felt her face and felt the wet tears tracks and wiped them away. Glenn had given her a sympathetic look and she shook her head. She looked up at where they were and pulled the key off her necklace. She was with her things; she just had to get to them. She took a peak through the window and saw the walkers and pointed them out.

"I got some stuff stashed in there. There's only two, so they cleared out majorly from when I was here last." She looked over and gave them a grin. She pulled her dad's knife out and prayed the blade would come out. She wasn't surprised when it didn't though. She looked at Daryl and he nodded and aimed his crossbow, killing the first and when the second come, Glenn took care of it with his blade. She nodded and strode in.

"There's a bow and quiver of arrows, my bag of clothes, food, maybe some water, ammo for my gun that you guys took. " Daryl nodded and watched her move to the pool table, she pushed on the side. When she moved it over, she pulled floor boards out and opened a locker at the bottom revealing everything that she had mentioned.

"And you hid these here?" Daryl questioned through Glenn's rant of how much there was actually in the store. She nodded and looked over at a dead body towards the corner. He followed her gave and saw it, too. A male laying there dead wearing a plaid shirt and torn denim. Looked like he been a walker. She perked her head up a bit at the soft sound of a something. She pulled her quiver and her bag over her shoulder and shuffled out of the back of the shop, attempting to get used to the unfamiliar weight.

"It's a kitten, Can't leave her here." Jynxx was hiding and saw five walkers reaching for the kitten. She was glad that the poor baby was too high up. She nocked an arrow and aimed at the first one in the back. She loosed it and watched him fall. She nocked another and kept toward the back. After taking down three, she noticed that a bolt took down another one, but it was the wrong one, and grabbed the attention of the last one, which stumbled toward them. She nocked another arrow and loosed it into his head before he made it very far.

She got up and pulled the arrow out of the heads and checked them for damage. She climbed the tree and pulled the kitten down, holding it close and scratching behind the ear. She looked over at Daryl and Glenn and they were mildly shocked, until Glenn spoke.

"The rule was no weapons. How can we trust you if you have them stashed away? You can have more stashed away and be waiting until we are asleep to kill us." He seemed worried and she nodded. Shifting the kit around, she pulled her bow off her shoulder and handed them her quiver and bag.

"I don't want to hurt you guys. Like I said, I just want a real home." She was honest but Daryl didn't trust her.

"And how do we know that? You just shot four walkers down with a bow and arrow, how do we know how many people ya killed?" She shook her head at Daryl. She had avoided people until Woodberry, and hated killing them. There was already enough death going on around, she didn't need to add to it.

"Before I met ya'll, I was in a small settlement. About 75 survivors small. I left because the way things were done was wrong, and the leader was worse than scum. Here in this group, I don't have the same feeling. I feel like I can trust ya'll."

Daryl scoffed. "Then what was it you were dreaming about? Ya can't really say it was nothing! And who the fuck was that body you was looking at?" Daryl was practically shouting, even if his voice was still a whisper. She looked away, and poured all her attention back onto her kitten. She was going to protect her with her life if she had to.

"That used to be my best friend. He became a geek, and I put him down. I was dreaming of the beginning of all this, and when I also had to put my father down." Daryl softened momentarily, by hardened back up. He grabbed a couple bags with some of the things that they had gathered, and Glen grabbed a few. Jynxx grabbed the last of them and followed. She stayed silent the whole ride back, but was very aware of their eyes on her. She played attention to the kitten and played with the baby animal on her lap. She paid special attention to the kittens black fur and big blue eyes. They looked like her eyes. Her mother would say too much water. She had blue eyes also, when in an Asian family, the rest had dark brown. Just like the earth, hard and unmovable. But she could cut paths through stone, and made her own path. Just like the current of a river.

"My best friend was a lot like you Glenn. He had a girlfriend too. We didn't know if she was still alive, but with the way things are. I think she is. One of the Zombie nuts." She chuckled a bit and Glenn smiled with her. "Daryl, you remind me of my other friend. He was such a redneck, but he was so kind underneath that. It makes me wonder about you? What is really behind that grumpy face?" Daryl let out a low groan. She giggled lightly and covered her mouth quickly. She felt a small smile and for once felt as though this is where she belonged. She went back to playing with her kitten and enjoyed the time in the truck that she and Glenn spent swapping stories. He seemed to trust her little by little as she told him what she did before, a waitress with a survivalist nut father and a very Shinto family. She also laughed when she told him that he was a pizza delivery boy before all of this.

"What happened, to your parents? You never talk about them after all this." She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. How would she handle this emotionally? Probably go to a shell of what she was a couple of seconds ago. Daryl picked up on her discomfort.

"They became walkers, didn't they?" She nodded and looked out to see one wandering aimlessly about.

"My ma was the first walker I saw. It was the very beginning, and she was eating another living person. Me pa got bit, the fever took him, and the last words I said to him were 'I hate you', after that it was my best friend. He had been killed by somebody else, and then I learned that it didn't matter how you died, you were going to Turn. I was on my own for a while, till this guy found me and took me to that settlement. I wish he hadn't though." Daryl grunted in response and she went back to stroking the kitten that had fallen asleep.

Before long they pulled up to the prison. She watched as they let them in and began to shrink into her seat when she saw Rick.

"I am so going to get kicked out, aren't I?" Daryl spoke to Rick softly, and Rick's face was overtaken by a broad grin. Her heart sank lower into her chest and she bit her lip.

"Miss Jynxx, I am the leader of this group and we will like for you to join. Daryl here tells me that you also brought back a kitten. The rules for you are going to be a little tougher, but it seems that Glenn and my boy Carl have taken a liking to you." Jynxx smiled brightly. She didn't care if they didn't fully trust her. She had a home and family for as long as they would have her.

"I promise on my ancestor spirits, I will never hurt anyone. I…."She blabbered on, sometimes switching to Japanese and the others laughed. She felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

However, in the shadows, a prisoner who had been accepted was planning to take over again, and he grimaced and glared at the little group laughing and smiling in HIS home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jynxx sat up when she heard the loud tell-tale sound of gunshots mixed with the maddening sound of moans and snarls. She rolled off her cot and pulled her bow and her quiver close to her and got ready to move quickly. She held her breath as a walker passed by, and loosed an arrow into its head. Well his, if she went by looks, but it didn't matter anymore.

They lost any semblance of humanity. She hid her kitten in his little hide-away bag, closing the top completely and leaving the food in there for him. She snuck out and grabbed her used arrow.

She stuck to the high ground and killed any she saw; as long as they were by their lonesome. She hid from the big groups and covered herself in the innards at some point to hide more effectively. She only wanted to find the group now.

"Jynxx?" She turned around and winked at Daryl letting him know that she was fine. She shuffled over toward him and pulled him along. She killed another one with the knife at his belt that tried to sneak up at them and nodded at him.

"Where are all these coming from? This place should be safe. I don't…"She trailed off and looked at Daryl, she was worried, and that was evident. She had only been there a week and walkers came from every direction. She didn't know if there was some secret entrance or what. Daryl put a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the walkers. They pretended they were walkers for a bit, and he kept her turned toward them so that they would blend better.

Before long, it ended and they met outside. Maggie came out with a baby, and Jynxx watched Rick fall to the ground. She went in and got her things and moved them, and her kitten to a safer part of the prison. She set her things down and let her kitten wander around to get familiar with the new surroundings.

"You don't seem that all fussed about moving around the prison like this." She looked up from her small animal to Daryl and shrugged turning her gaze back.

"This is the world we live in now. Adjustments need to be made and such." In truth, she was saddened by the loss of Lori and T-dog. Daryl noticed her stand-offish attitude and moved closer looking at her cat.

"You still have little shit over here. That gotta count for somethin'" She chuckled at his name for her kitten. And shook her head.

"It does, but I took precautions, and even those will fail one day. And his name is Morimoto, not little shit." He groaned at the cat's name. Something unique to Daryl. Everyone else called the kitten Mori or Moto. He however claimed that a cat didn't need such a complicated name and refused to call him that.

"Why the hell do all your names got's to be so fucking complicated?" He was a tad irritated at her with led to her giggling despite the circumstances.

"I was the first in my family without a Japanese name. I guess it is kinda habit to speak the language you grew around. My parents were immigrants. I was a full born citizen with all my rights. They didn't mind that so much. They wanted the best for me." She looked over at him and he nodded. He never heard her real name. She avoided giving it to everyone even when they asked. Saying it didn't matter. She was who she was in the "here and now" and not in the past. The only remorse she showed was her friend, who was a walker, and the one they saw dead on the ground when she got her things. She never brought up any siblings, any of her old friends back before this, or any of her family. It was just what she was doing. Maybe it was time to ask.

"Jynxx, you never talk about before this. Everyone knows about everyone else's past, but you just shut us out, saying it's not important. Carl said you get frequent nightmares. Maybe talking about it makes it better." She shrugged

"Before this, I couldn't trust anyone outside of Oka-Chan and Otou-chan. My brother was a druggie, and a dealer. Just not what I considered human. I knew all about it, but he never brought it home though. They always tried to protect me. I was the baby. My brother died a couple years ago at a deal gone bad and it led to a drive-by. We had this little Shinto shrine that was for him. Prayed every day before this. Gave him offerings and everything, just cause I wanted him to pass on. According of Oka-Chan, he wanted me to have a normal name 'cause no one could pronounce his. Picked it out and all.

"My family is from Japan, and we knew that we were the odd ones on the street. Had this whole 'protect others and they'll come when you need them' which really doesn't happen her at all." She stopped and sighed. "Because of that, I ended up sexually harassed in school. Also was bullied real bad cause I spoke a different language that wasn't taught. I wanted to die at the time. Eventually I came across these bands. They saved my life. " She chuckled softly. She trusted the group, yeah, but her past got lonely.

"So you picked yourself up, and moved forward?" She turned around to see Carl and nodded. He smiled at her. She was slowly becoming part of the group, but now she worried that they would hate her and blame her for the walkers because she was new. She lifted her kitten up and held Morimoto close, trying to protect her closest thing to sanity protectively.

"Ya know? Lots'a people go through shit. Why was yours so different?" She shrugged. _They truly wouldn't understand what it was like. _Daryl glared at her and walked off. She watched his retreating figure and scratched Mori behind the ear.

"He had a brother in the beginning named Merle. Guy cut his hand off to escape walkers. You faced the mental end, but I don't think that was enough to hate yourself. You're always welcome here though. One of the prisoners had let the walkers in, but Dad killed him. Now he is spending time in the boiler room." Jynxx looked at Carl, and saw his face turn dark and solemn. She strode over to him, closing the distance and put the kitten into his arms. Mori licked his face and earned a cringe.

"He's saying sorry. I heard what you did from Maggie, to keep your Mom from turning. He doesn't know, but he feels you're sad." She stroked the cat in Carl's arms and looked him in the eye. "Animals know when someone is sad, and so do babies and young children. They feel like it is their fault and try to make it up. Judith didn't mean to kill your mother, but she was meant to be born and shine a little hope into a hopeless situation. " He looked at her in shock. "I may not be your ma and I will never try to replace the space that she held, but let me know if you need anything. You're still a kid, and kids need a mother in their life." She gave him a soft smile and he nodded hugging her gently. They both laughed when the kitten started to purr and rub on his chest.

"I guess Mori likes me. " She laughed shortly and smiled while nodding. The cat loved the group. I guess that was her connection.

Daryl looked around the corner at the two and felt some pride in seeing her smile. She needed a break. She really needed to see something good in the world. She just put herself off now as the group needed her and ignored her health at times. He ever wondered if she felt lonely more lonely than she would tell anyone.

"Daryl" He looked over to Hershel and looked down at the stump of his knee. The group was losing so much. "Rick thinks that she was part of the attack against the group with the prisoner." Daryl shook his head and looked over at Jynxx who briefly hugged Carl and ruffled his hair.

"Why would she be part of the 'ttack and mourn over loosing people. Wouldn't she just up'n leave?" Hershel nodded his head and shifted he weight on his crutches. "It don't add up. I think we oughta talk to her first." Hershel nodded and followed Daryl as we walked back toward the two. Daryl however kept his gaze off the elder and felt a certain amount of betrayal. She could have done the attack if she worked with a prisoner. But she was also asleep, so maybe a distraction.

"Hi Daryl, Jynxx was telling me how to take care of Mori. Is something wrong?" Jynxx looked up and saw the rage built up from his eyes.

"Carl, I think they want to speak to me alone. Run along and play with Mori." She listened to him groan and complain about being treated like a kid. "Ya'll think I had something to do with the walkers attacking." Hershel nodded and she looked at him. "I was sleeping to be honest. Dunno if you will believe that or not. But that kitten, and the ones I care about especially in the group, will have my entire attention. I think that we can agree on." She stepped off without letting them say anything and left the two to stand there.

She felt like she just needed to do a little more to protect them and help out.


End file.
